Taizō Hasegawa
Taizō Hasegawa (長谷川 泰三, Hasegawa Taizō) is the captain of the Intelligence Division of the Shinsengumi. Appearance Taizō is a middle-aged man with short dark hair, and a small goatee on his chin. He wears a pair of sunglasses and the standard uniform for the Shinsengumi; a black police overcoat and black trousers. Plot Introduction arc Taizō knocks on the door to Gintoki's home causing Gintoki to kick the door down, thinking his landlord was the culprit, and screamed that he didn't have the rent money. After recovering, Taizō pulls a gun on Gintoki and asks if he was a freelancer. Gintoki retorts that his mother told him never to follow strange people as he continued to walk away. Gintoki asks Taizō if he is from the Shinsengumi, to which the captain replies that he is from the Immigration Division of the Shinsengumi and that he has a job for Gintoki. In the Shinsengumi's car on their way to the job location, Taizō introduces himself as "Taizō Hasegawa" from Immigration; a division of the Shinsengumi that controls the entry sites of aliens. Gintoki asks what he wanted. Taizō informs him that the Shogun is having problems trading with the outside world, and that there is a problem that could throw the country into chaos. He then explains that the Prince had come, but he too was having problems. Upon arriving, the prince explains that his pet, Pesu, is gone, asking Gintoki and Shinpachi to go get it for him. The two try to leave without replying before being stopped by Taizō, who says that because they are free lancers, they should do anything. Gintoki bluntly retorts that he should shut up. Taizō pulls Gintoki aside, explaining that the Shogun borrows a lot of money from the prince's country. Gintoki responds that it was Taizō's problem and that if a country falls over a pet, to let it crumble. He then turns to the prince and tells him to find it himself, calling him a dumbass, much to Taizō's distress. Shinpachi asks why they can't do something so simple themselves. Before Taizō can explain, a nearby building is crushed, and Pesu makes its appearance. Gintoki then draws his sword and prepares to attack the creature. Taizō stops Gintoki by tripping him, saying he is to catch it unharmed, but soon after, Shinpachi is ensnared by one of the creature's tentacles. Gintoki prepares to go to his rescue, causing Taizō to draw his gun. He tells Gintoki to let Shinpachi be a sacrifice to the beast, to which Gintoki replies that they are rotten for suggesting that. Taizō explains that even if it's rotten, he will save the country in his own way, causing Gintoki to smirk. He kicks the gun out of Taizō's hand and says that in the same manner, he shall do things his way. He attacks Pesu, rescuing Shinpachi by cutting the creature's throat open with his wooden sword. The prince flies into a rage over the condition of his pet, stating that it will be Edo's problem now. He then tells Taizō that he will report to his father, causing Taizō to punch him and yell for him to shut up. Gintoki mocks Taizō, asking if it is really okay to do that. Taizō smiles and says that it's "Samurai country" and that he should do what he wants. He explains that he Amanto will sever ties with them.Gintama Chapter 2; pages 6-25 Equipment * : Taizō carries an average-sized, black pistol; the standard weapon for the police forces in Edo. Quotes * (To Gintoki) "Even if this way is rotten, I'm gonna save this country my way!"Gintama Chapter 2; page 18 References Category:Shinsengumi Category:Characters